total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Challenge/Episode Ideas
So yeah, we're gonna need some challenge/episode ideas for season 7. I'd like to have ALL the challenge ideas planned out for the episode so we don't have to come up with challenges on the fly. Survivor themed challenges would be nice, but in general try to fit the theme of the Amazon/Survivor. There will be a non-elimination episode sometime in the postmerge. PREMERGE EPISODES 1. The Nightmare Begins - The contestants wake up in the middle of the Amazon with only 2 sacks of rice, no shelter, and no information on how they got there. They must repel a "native" (aka intern) attack on camp, and the last team to repel them or get overrun goes to elimination. 2. Snakes on an Island - Build the best shelter as judged by Julie, Chef, and the Justin fanboy. 3. Caiman, I Get It - Find a species from the Caiman genus and make a meal out of it within 1 day. Best meal according to judge (VUF cough cough) wins. 4. It's Too Lake - The contestant's camps are drowned by the Amazon river, and they have to evacuate as much of the shelter as possible. First team to finish gets advantage in next portion of the challenge, where Julie has them making macaroni necklaces. However, during the challenge the necklaces suddenly form together to form the Macaroni Mutant, and the contestants need to stop it before it reaches civilization. 5. King of the Amazon - Teams must search in the forest to find a hidden amazon artifact while being hunted down by native amazonians (aka local teen interns). Held captive by them, your team must go on without you. 6. Survival Instinct - Teams hunt down each other with "weapons" made in the wild in an enclosed area. No godplaying and it takes 3 hits to defeat someone (NOTE: Cannot hit someone three times in a row). If it takes too long, the host can choose to release animals. 7. *quote* - TBA 8. Puzzled in the Amazon - Contestants enter an Amazon tomb. To progress, each team must solve riddles/a puzzle regarding the chamber of the tomb. The longer you take, the more chances other teams have of catching up to you or being even more ahead of you. First team to reach the end of the tomb wins. 9. Crude Foil - They have to find crude oil through the jungle, and then give it to Chris who is buried underground, but they are blindfolded to make it difficult. MERGED EPISODES 10. All For One, and All For One - temptation challenge. All the mergers will be holding a rope to a wooden post above the lake. Julie will reveal several temptations like various food items or a special reward just for them. There will also be secret temptations that are at the host's discretion, ranging from an extra vote to a hidden immunity idol to nothing. Last one standing wins immunity. If people do not let go, the host will randomly choose someone to let go without the temptation. 11. My Dinner With Julie - Disgusting food challenge, there will be 5 courses and the best and most original reactions to each advance on. 12. The Chopping Block '''- the Coconut Chop challenge from Survivor. This one would mirror Survivor more as the remaining competitors will be asked questions about their remaining competitors. 13. '''Banana Voting Split - Trivia on the locale (the Amazon/South America). Last person to answer it correctly is eliminated from the round. First team eliminated votes someone out, and highest placing wins reward. 14. Do You Want Me to Talk Guacamaya? - TBA 15. *quote* - TBA 16. *quote* - TBA 17. Unlocking Our Salvation '''- The challenge would be related to bananas, the challenge would be to solve different combinations of numbers (found on our wiki's overall trivia, this includes numbers of pages) to get at least 5 packs of bananas. 18. '''Amazonian Prime - TBA 19. Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner - Jury vote Category:Blog posts